It is known to use cylindrical containers for tools such as tap drills, screw extractors and the like, in particular containers having a series of circularly arranged tool receptacles. It is also known to have a cap on one end of said containers with a tool removal aperture which can be positioned in selective registry with any of the openings of the tool receptacles.
A problem with this sort of tool storage container is that the required auxiliary device needed for the actuation of the tool, most frequently a tap wrench, must either be carried along with the tool storage container or stowed in it, for which there frequently is no suitable space.